No Looking Back
by Miss Itachi Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke returns home to win back his former crush.Neji x Sakura Oneside Sasuke x Sakura
1. Becoming Jounins!

It was another day at Konoha. But for the Chunins of the academy, it was their graduation of becoming a Jounin. Team 7 was to meet at their meeting place on the bridge. Kakashi-sensei had instructed them to be there before they went to their graduation party.

Sasuke had another nightmare, he woke up again, sweating. _' Itachi...'_ he growled. Sasuke got out of bed and dressed in his regular clothing, a dark blue shirt, on the back was a sign of his clan. He left to the bridge, knowing that he wouldn't be the first there.

Sakura on the other hand, woke up an hour before Sasuke and 2 hours before Naruto. She was there at the bridge before anyone. Shivering from head to toe in the cold morning air.

Sasuke was again chased by his fan girls. By the time he had arrived at the meeting place, he was panting lightly and his hair was a bit on the messy side, due to the wind this morning.

Sakura looked up at the Uchiha. " Good Morning, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squealed.

_' Not again. When will she shut up?!'_ Sasuke thought with such venom it showed on his features.

Sakura looked at him quizzically.

" Hn." was all Sasuke replied.

Sakura huffed, " Well, that wasn't much of a conversation, don't you think?"

_' Just leave me alone, dammit!'_ Sasuke thought inwardly.

Just then...

" Hi, Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme!" Naruto growled out Sasuke's name.

" What was that again, _dobe_?" Sasuke was smirking!

All of a sudden, a poof cut Naruto off before he was able to reply to Sasuke's challenge. It was their teacher, Kakashi-sensei.

" Hello, sorry for the delay. But I got lost on the path of life." Kakashi started.

" **LIAR!!**" Sakura and Naruto both yelled.

_' They're always at it.'_ Sasuke thought.

" Anyways, never mind that. The reason I called you here is to tell you that after the graduation, if you want to stay here in Konoha and assist other students to become ninjas, you can. Although, I know some of you, would want to succeed somewhere else..." Kakashi said looking over at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked up and saw that Kakashi was looking at him. Sasuke just looked in the other direction while Kakashi continued with his speech.

"... and that is fine also. Enough of that, enjoy the graduation Laters." Kakashi said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The trio made their way to the academy entrance where other teams were there talking to their friends. Sakura was constantly looking over at Sasuke who was walking beside her all the way to the academy.

" Hi, Sasuke cutie!" a voice cried.

Sasuke felt a pressure on his neck. " Augh." Sauke growled.

Sakura was furious with Ino who had suddenly jumped on Sasuke's back, hands around his neck.

" Ino-pig!" Sakura cried. The girl on Sasuke's back looked over and saw Sakura.

Still hanging onto Sasuke, Ino said, " Hey, forehead. Did you take care of Sasuke while I was gone?"

" Tch. As if, Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled.

_' While they're at it, I'm gone.'_ Sasuke thought then he disappeared without them knowing a thing. By the time they noticed something missing, Sasuke was gone.

" **SASUKEEEEEEEE!!!!!**" Cried Sakura and Ino.

The other people hanging around the entrace of the academy turned at the two girls. Most of the boys sweatdropped.

_' Man... I don't want to be like Sasuke. Although I don't mind girls chasing me.'_ Shikamaru thought. _' And, I can't even get Ino to go with me to the graduation.'_ He sighed deeply.

_' Aah!!'_ Naruto thought desperately. _' How can I ask Hinata to the graduation?'_

That's when Naruto saw Hinata walked past him. Without knowing, Naruto made a grab for her. Hinata turned around to face him.

" N-Naruto? What is it?" Hinata said, in sort of a mumble.

Naruto heard it otherwise, " Um... Is it okay if I accompany you to the graduation?" Naruto asked.

Hinata fidgeted, unable to believe that Naruto was asking her this!

" Unless, of course you already have somebody!!" Naruto said quickly, afraid that he'd been too late.

Hinata looked up, startled. " N-No, N-Naruto. I don't have anyone to go with." Hinata said as she looked down.

" Phew. Well, that's good. So... Shall we?" Naruto with a goofy smile on his face as he extended his hand for Hinata to hold.

Hinata gradually accepted and took hold of his hand and they made their way to the graduation party.

At one part of the academy, Ino and Sakura plowed through the hallways in search of Sasuke.

" See what you did, Ino-Pig! You scared Sasuke away!" yelled Sakura as they kept up their speed.

" Ha! Have you looked in a mirror lately? He saw your wide forehead and decided to run for it." Ino remarked.

" Grrr.. **INO**!!!" Sakura yelled as she chased Ino all around the school halls.

In one of the halls, Shikamaru was lazing around in one of the empty classrooms until the graduation party had started. Suddenly, he heard Ino's voice blaring in the halls.

" He's righfully mine, Sakura!!" Clearly, Ino was ahead of Sakura by a few feet. " Mmft!!" Ino cried into the hands that dragged her into the classroom.

Sakura ran to catch up but found to be of no use. Ino was gone in a blink of an eye.

" Argh! I'm going to get you, if it's the last thing I do!!" Sakura cried. " First, find Sasuke." Sakura concluded cheerfully. She walked off.

Sasuke on the other hand, was getting a bit of fresh air thinking about what if he met up with his brother, Itachi. All of a sudden, his brother appeared right before him on the tree branch. Sasuke shot up and balanced himself on the tree branch also.

" What are you doing here, Itachi." Sasuke asked.

" Why, can't I check up on my _favorite_ little brother?" Itachi emphasized on 'favorite'.

" Grrr." Sasuke growled as he lunged at him. Itachi moved swiftly to the side, dodging Sasuke's attack altogether.

" 'Till we meet again, _brother_." Itachi said as he disappeared. A voice spoke up from below.

" Sasuke? Are you up there? Come on! The graduations about to start! Aren't you coming?" Sakura cried.

Although it was soft from all the way up where Sasuke stood, he heard every word that his teammate had said.

" Hn." Sasuke muttered and then in a flash, he appeared at her side. They began walking to the academy.


	2. A Date For Me, No Date For You

Sasuke still didn't have a date to the graduation, he didn't want Sakura or Ino to be his. Before they had entered the academy, where the graduation took place, Sakura turned to Sasuke. Sakura was about to say something, but Sasuke beat her to it.

" No." Sasuke said. Sakura was bewildered.

" What?! But you never heard what I was going to say!" Sakura cried.

" Don't need to. You wanted to ask if I could be your date? Well... the answer is no." Sasuke said and his words were final.

" B-But, Sasuke!" Sakura cried.

Sasuke ignored her and went on ahead, leaving Sakura to take it all in. Sasuke entered the dark gym where the graduates were seating. He looked over and saw TenTen, the chinese Kunoichi, standing by herself, the Hyuuga prodigy nowhere in sight. Sasuke took the chance to go up to her and asked her to be his date. Surely, no one can resist him.

_' Sigh.. Why hasn't Neji ask me to be his date yet?' _TenTen thouhght when she heard a voice.

" Why are you alone today?"

" N-" TenTen started. She was about to say ' Neji ' but stopped quickly when she noticed that it wasn't Neji, but Sasuke Uchiha.

" Sasuke? What are you doing here?" TenTen asked.

Sasuke thought that was a weird question. " I go here." Sasuke answered her question.

" No. I meant, like here, with me." TenTen said.

" Why? I can't?" Sasuke questioned.

" Uh. Never mind. What do you want?" TenTen asked.

" Is that any way to treat a guy who just asked you to be his date? Unless, of course you're already going with Neji?" Sasuke said with a smirk.

" N-No! Besides, I doubt he'll like a girl like me." TenTen said.

" Don't sell yourself short, there. So is that a 'yes'?" Sasuke asked extended his hand towards her.

TenTen blushed slightly and put her hand on his as they made their way over to a table.

Sakura saw the whole thing from the entrance, tears were in her eyes. _' Baka, Sasuke!'_ Sakura thought, wiping her tears away.

Neji came through the door, when he was hit with a wave of emotion from someone nearby. He spotted Sakura few feet away, it was she who he had sensed.

_' Sakura. I should have known. She always tries to get Sasuke's attention and now she's finally affected by his rejection? Pathetic. She shouldn't go after someone who hates her.'_ Neji thought still staring at the girl.

Sakura still hadn't noticed that someone was looking at her from a distance. Neji decided to talk to her before the graduation had started.

A tap on her shoulder, made Sakura spun around at the intruder. She thought it was Sasuke, so she slapped him.

" Gasp! N-Neji! I didn't mean to, I swear." Sakura said with her hand on her mouth.

" Was this slap reserved for the Uchiha?" Neji said.

Sakura's eyes widen. Neji just stood there, not bothering about the sting in his cheek.

" I saw." Neji said simply. Sakura nodded.

Then Sakura laughed half-heartedly. " Sorry... I mean, it must be weird to see a girl by herself without a date, I mean..." Sakura said but then she burst into tears again.

Neji shook his head, then did any boy would do for their girlfriend, not that Sakura was his. But soon, he'll make it happen. He put a comfort arm around the sobbing Kunoichi.

" Why doesn't he want me? I'm available right?" Sakura said between sobs, Neji again shook his head.

_' No one wants a weak Kunoichi to be their date. It's a disspointment, really. Sasuke there, just wants to save his pride and the name of his clan, as goes for me too. Everyone thinks that. If you wanted to be treated equal, at least get stronger and not let any feelings bring you down.'_ Neji thought.

Sakura drew back from his chest. " Sorry, I'll be going now." Sakura said as she moved away from him and started walking towards the exit.

Neji's voice spoke out. " Aren't you going to stay for the graduation ceremony?" Neji asked. But he was about to say, _" Aren't you going to keep a guy like me, company?" _Neji inwardly kicked himself.

_' Why did I think of that?'_ Neji thought.

" No, I don't think I want to stay, besides, it's just graduation. There's nothing interesting going on. Plus, I'm a little tired from today." Sakura said.

" Oh, Okay. J-Just call me if anything happens, okay?" Neji found him saying.

_' What?!'_ Neji cried inwardly.

" Uh... Yeah. Bye." Sakura said as she disappeared pass the exit doors and out into the chilly afternoon.

Sasuke was bored at his table, sipping his drink after the graduation ceremony. He was confused when the 5th Hokage called Sakura's name but she didn't come forth to claim her award. But then, Sasuke thought that Sakura was way too embarassed to get her award in front of everyone. Now that he was thinking, he hadn't seen her ever since the conversation they had the time before they entered the academy.

Sasuke wanted to check up on her. TenTen stood up, " Sasuke? Where are you going?"

" Home, it's boring here." Sasuke said. Then he left out into the streets.

He found himself walking towards Sakura's house.

_' Why am I going to her house anyways? I don't even like her.'_ Sasuke thought.

_**' Yeah right! You're worried about her!'**_ a voice in his head yelled.

_' Who are you?'_ Sasuke thought, stopping in his tracks.

_**' The person you've abandoned since the death of your clan.'**_

_' Shut up!'_ Sasuke thought finally. Then he looked up where he was, he was in front of Sakura's house. Her bedroom window was open and the light was on. So he went up to the front porch and knocked on the door.

Sakura was sulking in her room. She sighed heavily. _' How could Sasuke do that to me! He knows how much I love him! And yet, he does this!'_ Sakura thought as she had entered her room after finish eating dinner.

_' The Graduation Ceremony must be finished by now.'_ Sakura thought, but was interupted by a knock on the front door. Sakura went over to her bedroom window and looked out onto the front porch. She saw that it was just Sasuke.

_' Now what does he want?'_ Sakura thought as she ran down the stairs and opened the door just as Sasuke was about to leave.

" What are you doing here, _Uchiha_." Sakura said with a bit of venom in her voice.

Sasuke winced inwardly at her tone towards him. He pulled out a parcel from his pocket. " Here, your certificate. You didn't come, so Kakashi told me to give it to you." Sasuke said.

" Oh... But then, why didn't he give it to Naruto so that he would give it to me instead of you?" Sakura asked.

" How would I know?! Kakashi just gave it to me." Sasuke said irritated.

" Well, thank you." Sakura said as she closed the door.

Sasuke was left out on her doorstep, then he went home to pack. He was setting out in search for his brother, Itachi. He had to complete his dream and to kill Itachi as revenge for slaughtering his clan.

The next morning, Sasuke woke up early to meet with Tsunade and tell her of the situation. Finally, Sasuke headed to the exit gate of Konoha on the South side. A figure was waiting there for him. As he got closer and closer, he saw that it was his teammate, Sakura Haruno.

" What are you doing here?" Sasuke said. He was annoyed that even now he would attempt to stop him from achieving what he wanted.

" I came to see you off, Sasuke." Sakura said.

" You're wasting your time, now go away!" Sasuke yelled.

" But Sasuke..." Sakura pleaded.

" Shut up! You're so annoying! Just leave me the FUCK alone!!" Sasuke yelled as he ran past her, he could see that she was crying.

_' Sorry... but it's the only way. Just keep believing in me.'_ Sasuke thought.


	3. Starting Anew

Three years went by, Sakura couldn't wait for sasuke all that time, so she moved on. She and Neji started going out. For 2 years, she had been with Neji, until a rumor spread throughout town. Sakura was out picking up groceries when she overheard a couple of ladies talking.

" I hear that the traitor, Uchiha came back." one lady said.

" Yeah, why does he have to come back after all this time?! He should've stayed dead in our mind and village. Such disgrace!" another lady said.

Tears streamed down Sakura's face. _' Sasuke's home! But...'_ Sakura thought.

_**Flashback**_

_" I came to see you off, Sasuke." Sakura said._

_" You're wasting your time, now go away!" Sasuke yelled._

_" But Sasuke..." Sakura pleaded._

_" Shut up! You're so annoying! Just leave me the FUCK alone!!" Sasuke yelled as he ran past her._

_**End of Flashback**_

Sakura bit her lip from crying. _' I don't love him anymore.'_ Sakura continued on her way home.

Sasuke saw the gates of Konoha coming closer. _' Finally I'm home.'_

When he entered Konoha, he saw that some of the town villagers stiffen at the sight of him.

_' Looks like they've seen a ghost.'_ Sasuke chuckled inwardly. He continued his way to the Uchiha Mansion. Hopefully, meeting one particular person, but he didn't. Sasuke went inside his mansion and found himself pale as a ghost and caked in blood.

Sasuke went to rinse himself off. Blood mixed with water swirled around at his feet in the shower. The bitter, metallic smell of blood mixed with his shampoo filled the air. He stepped out of the shower and put on a fresh pair of clothes.

_' Guess I have to report to the Hokage.'_ Sasuke sighed as he headed off onto the busy streets.

Sakura was at home, cooking when the door opened. Neji stepped in and found his girlfriend in the kitchen. He leaned against the wall, admiring her. Neji cleared his throat to make himself known and that he was finally home from a mission.

Sakura jumped about a feet into the air. She looked over at the door and saw her boyfriend had come home.

" Neji! I didn't know that you came home.. What's up? You look serious?" Sakura asked, wiping her hands on the kitchen towel and then going up to him.

" I'm going on a mission again." Neji said.

" What?! But you just came back! Tsunade shouldn't do this! She should let you rest at least for a few days before assigning you to another mission. This is wrong!" Sakura cried.

" I'm leaving next week. You should listen to all of it, before you blow a caskett, Sakura." Neji said.

" Oh." Sakura said. She was so embarassed! " Well, then, that's a relief!" Sakura cried.

" Why?" Neji asked, although he knew why, he just wanted to play with her.

Sakura gasped. " I can't believe you would forget!" Sakura said with fake tears.

" Stop with the fake tears, Sakura. I didn't forget." Neji said, getting up from the wall.

" You didn't?" Sakura piped up.

" No. Did you hear the news this morning? Uchiha's come back from Orochimaru's-" Neji felt a sting on his cheek. Sakura slapped him, the Hyuuga Prodigy.

" Don't you ever speak about him like that ever again, you got it?!" This time, the tears were real and Neji knew that he had gone too far.

Neji walked out of the kitchen and back outside. Sakura fell to her knees sobbing.

_' Why? Why did you have to come back and make my life miserable for me, Sasuke?! Just when I started to forget you and have a new life. You go and come back!" _Sakura thought.

Neji was walking down the street, when he bumped into TenTen. She looked at him.

" Hey, Neji." TenTen greeted. Neji hadn't seen her for a while now.

" Hn." Neji grunted.

" I wonder how Sakura keeps up with you." TenTen smiling, hands behind her back. She clearly is flirting with Neji, but he doesn't see this. He has gotten over his obsession with TenTen long time ago.

" Lots of practice and love." Neji answered smoothly.

TenTen smiled. Inside, she was raging.

" I'll be rooting for you and Sakura. You two deserve to be together. I've never seen Sakura happy since Uchiha was here." TenTen said.

_' Yeah, I'll be rooting alright, when I have Neji again.'_ TenTen thought as a picture of a happy Sakura came into mind. She growled.

"..." Neji remained silent.

" See you later." TenTen said.

Neji looked up and raised a hand, signaling that she could leave. She finally left. Neji went on his way as planned, until someone called out to him.

He looked up to see a pair of onyx eyes looking towards him.

_' Uchiha,'_ Neji thought.

" Nice meeting you." Sasuke said.

But Neji remained quiet.

" Here I thought, Sakura would be the first to come and welcome me. But I guess, you'll do." Sasuke chuckled.

" She's not yours, you know. How can you say that like you finally have feelings for her, when you clearly didn't have them before?" Neji growled.

" Why are you so angry, Neji? Never mind that, have you seen Sakura lately?" Sasuke asked.

" No." lied Neji.

" Really? Wow, okay." Sasuke said as he turned around and began to leave.

" Wait!" Neji yelled.

Sasuke stopped, waiting for Neji to start speaking. " Why did you decided to come back, after all you betrayed this town."

" I finally defeated Orochimaru and Itachi. Doesn't that count as something?" Sasuke said.

Neji gaped at him. _' He defeated Orochimaru __and__ Itachi? He must be strong now.'_

" What do you think? Also, I came to get _my_ Sakura back." Sasuke said turning around to face Neji.

" Like she wants you back. After how much you hurt her? She'll never want you back!" Neji yelled.

" Well... she has been there for me. So why shouldn't she still love me now?" Sasuke asked..

" You sick bastard!" Neji cried as he charged head-on at Sasuke.

They began their fighting, surely Sasuke had grown more stronger, during his days with Orochimaru and Neji was kind of growing a bit soft, due to Sakura.

" How...can you... user her like that?!" Neji strained as he collapsed onto the ground. " She loves you so much... and... you take advantage of it. I won't forgive you for that."

" What? Just now... you sounded like a father rather than a colleague." Sasuke chuckled a bit before there was a sharp pain shot through him and he collapsed onto the floor also.

Neji growled at the comment. He tried to get back on his feet, from the corner of his eyes, he could tell Sasuke was trying too.

Sakura was at home, still waiting up for her boyfriend to come home.

Neji managed to get up after a series of wobbles that had overcome his legs. He looked at his surroundings and found that it was already night time.

_' Sakura. She must be worried about me right now.'_ Neji thought

" Sorry, Uchiha. I have to go home now. Someone's waiting for me." Neji said.

" Who? TenTen?" Sasuke asked, finally able to get on his two feet.

" No. Someone more special.Can't keep her waiting." Neji said as he disappered in a matter of seconds.

Sasuke was left alone, his legs not able to take it anymore, and he collapsed on his hide.

_' I wonder if... Sakura still feels the same about me... as I do for her. Please... be mine, Sakura.'_ Sasuke thought as he got onto his feet and trudge the rest of the way home.

Back at home, Sakura desperately tried not to fall asleep until, Neji came home. Finally, the front door opened and Sakura shot out of her seat at the dinner table and greeted him. She saw him all beaten up, scratches here and there.

" What happened, Neji? Why are you hurt? Were you ambushed?" Sakura asked, concern filled her voice.

" It's nothing, Sakura." Neji said as he felt her chakra on his wounds, healing them.

" Just... rest, Neji. I won't ask anymore." Sakura said as she pulled him over to the couch. Then she went up to bed. Neji, sitting on the couch, hung his head.

Neji knew that he was going back to his old self; becoming cold-hearted like Sasuke was. He too fell asleep, tired to moved from his spot on the couch.


	4. Fighting For Dominance

Morning came, Neji woke up early and went to his training spot, his injuries were gone and he felt better than before. All thanks to Sakura's medical skills. He spotted someone already there occupying his spot.

Sasuke woke up and went straight into training. Afrter he trained for more than an hour, he felt a strong chakra coming his way.

_' Neji,'_ Sasuke smirked.

" Hyuuga." Sasuke said, still facing the training dummy in the middle of the clearing.

" Uchiha, what are you doing on my ground?" Neji asked.

" I wanted a good training place and this happens to be the best one." Sasuke said.

" Hnn."

" Now... I need a sparring parter to test my ability. I was hoping to find Sakura. But you will do." Sasuke said.

" Don't you ever, talk that way about Sakura!!" Neji yelled.

They began fighting.

" You sound as though you care for her? Why? Are you close to Sakura now? Come on, Neji. Tell me." Sasuke mocked him.

" Grrr... Shut up! What do you care anyways?! It's not like she's yours or anything, Uchiha. Or don't you remember, that you left her." Neji just sneered at the last comment.

" That was because I was trying to protect her." Sasuke tried to say, dodging Neji's attacks.

" Lies! All lies!! Do you know how hurt, Sakura was when you left her here? Huh? Do you?!" Neji yelled as he finally landed a punch in Sasuke's stomach.and he coughed out blood. Sasuke doubled back to regain composure.

" You..." Sasuke said, but coughed out blood.

Sakura had woken up at her usual time and went downstairs. She knew that Neji would be back to his own self and start training. She decided to make him a little snack after his work out. Sakura didn't have work today with Tsunade, so she had the day off.

Sakura came by the training area because she wanted to have lunch with him after he was done. She spotted him.

" Here Neji. I brought..." Sakura trailed off when she saw the guy opposite Neji.

_' Sasuke...'_ Sakura thought.

Both guys turned towards the noise.

" ... Sakura..." Neji said.

Sakura didn't hear a word out of Neji, she kep staring at the Uchiha.

_' He ... came back ... but why?' _Sakura thought. Then she ran over to Sasuke and stood in front of him. Face-to-face.

" Why?! Why'd you have to come back!!!" Sakura yelled.

Instead of his regular, ignoring Sakura, he just grabbed her by the shoulders and roughly kissed her. Sakura could taste blood in his mouth. She almost gagged. Sakura wrenched out of his grasp. Neji came forward and punched the Uchiha in the face. Sasuke stumbled back.

" Don't come back her anymore!" Neji yelled as he grabbed his girlfriend's hand and dragged her away.

_' Heh. You think i won't come back? Hah. I've finally come back to get what's mine.'_ Sasuke thought as he dragged himself back home.

" Why? Why are you guys fighting?!" Sakura yelled. She stood in Neji's way, stopping in his tracks. Sakura waited an answer from him.

" Just training, Sakura. That's all." Neji said, it wasn't a lie, it wasn't the truth either.

" Training?! With him?!" Sakura yelled.

" Calm down, Sakura." Neji said.

" No! I won't calm down! Do you know how long it took me to forget him?!" Sakura cried.

" Very long. I keep hearing you speak the Uchiha's name a couple times in your sleep." Neji droned on.

Sakura stopped. Then looked down in shame. Yes, she had been dreaming about Sasuke from time to time, mostly about the day he left her.

" Never mind about Sasuke now. Let's go home, Neji. Okay?" Sakura said, her voice become less loud.

" All right." Neji sighed.


	5. Her Decision

Sakura fixed dinner, Neji ate quietly.

" So how many times have you met up with him since he came back?" Sakura asked.

" Why are you asking, Sakura?" Neji said.

" I... just wanted to know. That's all." Sakura said, now picking at her food.

Neji looked at her and sighed. " And what do you plan to get out of it, once I tell you?"

" I- I..." Sakura fumbled.

" Look, just forget it." Neji said as he went up to his room, not bothering to finish what's left on his plate.

Sakura sat in silence. She was ripping this new life up too! Sakura cleaned up and went to bed also.

The next morning, she met up with Sasuke.

" Hey, Sakura." Sasuke casually said.

"..." Sakura remained silent.

"So, what did you wanted to see me?" Sasuke asked.

_' He's like a different person now.'_ Sakura thought.

" Sakura?" Sasuke questioned.

" Huh?! Oh. sorry.. What did you say?" Sakura replied.

Sasuke shook his head. " You still daydream around me."

" What?! No..." Sakura said.

" Tell me, why you wanted to see me." Sasuke asked again.

" I don't want you to see me anymore. I don't love you. So, you don't have to be bothered by me anymore. I love Neji now." Sakura said.

" Oh, so you and Neji got together. All right. But just so you know. I'm not giving up on you." Sasuke said as he disappeared off to who knows where.

Sakura stood there in the clearing, shocked. _' He's not going to give up on me? Does that mean he likes me now? Well it's too late for that. I've fallen in love with another. I will not go back to someone who doesn't love me the first time.'_ Sakura thought as she headed home.

When Sakura arrived home, Neji was already awake.

" Where were you, Sakura? I almost had to go out and search for you." Neji said going over to her.

" Yeah, I had a meeting with someone and I had to confirm something." Sakura said, looking down at her toes.

" Just who is this "someone", Sakura?" Neji asked, a raised eyebrow.

" Sasuke." Sakura spilt out.

" I see. Say no more. I'll go train now. I'll be back around noon." Neji said as he left towards the training grounds.

Sakura let all her emotions come pouring out.

Tomorrow, it was Sakura's birthday. Neji went to train before leaving the grounds to scour the jewelry stores.

As promised, Neji came back around noon time and Sakura was fixing lunch. She had wiped away all of her tears long time ago and decided that since she was willing to throw away her old life and start on her new one, she shouldn't let her new life go to waste.

" Neji! You're back!" Sakura cried flinging her arms around him.

" Uh, yeah. I'm back. What's wrong, Sakura? Did something happen?" Neji asked as he pulled away.

" What? Why do you assume there's something the matter?" Sakura asked.

" It's just that, when I left, you were a mess and just a few hours later, you're better than ever." Neji said, a bit amazed.

" Well yeah, I can't stay like that forever." Sakura said.

" Of course not." Neji smiled.

They ate, talking about things and his mission coming up. Still tucked in his pocket, a box wrapped up with silver paper lay untouched.


	6. The Frightening Birthday Surprise Ever!

Everybody was invited to Sakura's 15th birthday, all except for Sasuke Uchiha.

Presents filled the living room, and people were packed in the dining room and the kitchen. Lunchtime rolled around and people had already left, Neji thanked them for coming. Some stayed like, Naruto, Hinata, TenTen, Lee, Guy and Gaara for present time.

They all gathered around and Sakura began opening the presents of people that had already left:

Ino: a red ribbon ( -.- Is this it?)

Shino: a pair of sunglasses ( . I'll wear this outside sometime)

Kiba: a puppy ( . Kawaii !!!)

Temari: gaara's phone number (-) (O.O hehe)

Kankuro: a puppet figurine ( ' - ' okay...)

Kakashi: A guide on Genjutsu ( . Yesssss!!)

Kurenai: a black blouse ( $.$ I wonder how much this cost )

Tsunade: Book of medicinal herbs ( ; ( Wahhh more to study)

Shizune: a scrapbook ( :D Cool!!! Picture time!)

Jiraiya: a copy of Icha Icha Paradise ( x I should burn it)

Iruka: a lamp ( ? . ? I'll just put it in my room)

Shikamaru: a rubik cube ( - . - My brain hurts just looking at it)

Choji: a ticket to an all-you-can-eat buffet ( . foooooddddd!!!)

Asuma: brass knuckles ( . this will definately help with my training...)

O.O " G-Gaara... Temari..." Sakura said, but she turned and saw that the red head had already left to kill his sister.

" Open Gaara's present. I want to see what he got you." Naruto said impatiently jumping up and down on the sofa.

" All right." Sakura said, grabbing the red wrapped present. She opened it and found a statue of her made of sand. " Wow!! I love this!!" Sakura cried.

_' She likes that?'_ Neji thought curiously.

" He even got the details right." gloated Sakura examining her present.

_' Yeah, I wonder how Gaara knew that. Pervert.'_ Naruto fumed.

" Okay, who wants me to open their present next?" Sakura asked.

" Open mines, Sakura-chan!!" Lee cried.

" Okay." Sakura simply said. She took the green box and opened it.

Sakura twitched with disgust. A green jumper; compliments of Guy. She looked up at Lee, " Thanks. I guess..."

" I'm glad you liked it, Sakura-chan!!" Lee exclaimed.

Everyone twitched slightly, all except for Guy who thought it was beautiful.

Sakura gingerly put it to the side and decided to open Guy's present next, hoping that they'll leave after she had opened it. She took out weights, she kind of liked Guy's present more better than Lee's one.

" Thanks!" Sakura chimed.

" No problem. I hope that my present could be of some use to you." Guy stated. " Come on, Lee! Back to training! Let's not waste the day ahead of us!"

" Yes, Guy-sensei!" Lee cried saluting his teacher as they jogged out of Sakura's house.

Everyone sweatdropped at the scene.

" Okay! Who wants to be next!!" Naruto yelled.

" I do." TenTen spoke up. " Only because it's getting late."

" All right." Sakura said but inside she sneered at the chinese kunoichi and picked up a tan wrapping box. She ripped the wrapping away and opened the cover to find ...

" Omg... TenTen!! I love this!!" Sakura cried as she hugged the chinese Kunoichi.

TenTen gimaced inside. _' I have to take a shower after this.'_ TenTen thought.

Sakura grinned. _' Ha! I'll burn this dress.' _ Sakura thought evilly.

It was a red chinese dress, a dragon embroidered on the side.

" I'm glad you like it, Sakura-chan. Well, gotta go." TenTen said and she left.

" Thank heavens." Sakura sighed.

Everyone looked at her weird.

" What?" Sakura shrugged.

" I-I'll go next, Sakura." Hinata meekly said.

" All right!" Sakura beamed.

Sakura opened the purple box to find a rolled up parchment. Sakura unrolled it to find a sketch of all the graduating Chunins. Sakura **loved** it.

" Wow! This is so pretty! I didn't know you could draw Hinata!" Sakura exclaimed as she enveloped the shy girl into a hug.

" Uh..." Hinata squeaked.

" Here's mines, Sakura!" Naruto chimed holding out a orange box. Sakura examined it. " What's wrong, Sakura?"

" It's not ramen, is it?" Sakura asked curiously.

" Aww, that really hurts, Sakura-chan. No it's not." Naruto said.

" Ok!" Sakura replied and took the orange box from the grinning ninja.

She opened it to find a... " Is this a vodoo doll, Naruto?" she asked, shocked.

" No!" Naruto snatched it back and cradled it. " I made a stuffed doll, of myself. I took a long time doing this you know!"

" Uh, I see. Good to know." Sakura said and took it back. " I'll treasure it since you work hard on it."

" All right! Thanks! Come on, Hinata I'll walk you home." Naruto suggested.

Hinata nodded meekly and waved goodbye to Sakura and Neji. They finally left.

" I thought they would never leave." Neji joked.

Sakura punched him on the arm. " Neji!" Sakura said.

" Joking. Just joking, Sakura." Neji rubbed his arm. " So, are you ready for my present, Sakura?"

" Yes!" Sakura laughed. Neji went to retreive his present when he spotted another present. He picked it up and brought it over to Sakura with him.

" Hey, Sakura." Neji said.

Sakura turned to look at him. " What's the matter, Neji?"

" There's an extra present. Did you remember who else was here?" Neji asked.

Sakura took the present into her hands, it was blue. She looked closely and saw under the bow, there was a marking, the marking of the Uchiha Clan. _' Sasuke...'_ Sakura thought.

" Uh no. Not that I can think of." Sakura said, avoiding the obvious.

" Do you want me to open it, in case it's something dangerous?" Neji offered.

" Uh no! It's alright. I'll be fine. I want to open yours." Sakura said.

" All right." Neji smiled and handed his present over to his girlfriend. She took it into her hands gracefully. Sakura opened it, her mouth opened in surprise.

Sakura looked up at Neji. " How?" Sakura asked.

" I used the money from what I earned at my mission to buy it for you." Neji said.

" It's lovely." Sakura smiled.

Neji offered to put the necklace around her. After he fastened the clasp he drew back and looked at her. Neji smiled. " Beautiful." Neji said.

Sakura blushed.

" So are you going to open that now?" Neji asked gesturing to the blue package.

Sakura shook her head, " Nah, I'm gonna open it up in my room."

" All right." Neji said and began to clean up the wrapping. Sakura headed upstairs and closed the door to her bedroom. Giving her some privacy to open her present from Sasuke.

She opened it to find only a single red rose, she picked it up and she felt a prick. Sakura looked down to find that the thorn had stabbed her. She brought her bleeding finger to her mouth. She picked up the card that was inside the box and flipped it open.

_Sakura-chan,_

_Happy 15th birthday. Just to let you know, I'm __never__ gonna give up on you. You'll be mine again._

Sakura scowled and went to bandage her finger, not bothering to put the rose in water.


	7. Hook, Line & Sinker

A pair of eyes followed every move the pink haired girl made throughout the night.

_' Hn. I'll make sure she'll never leave my sight. The Hyuuga prodigy won't know what hit him.'_ the figure thought as he lept away into the night.

Next morning, Sakura found a note on her bedside table.

_' Sakura,_

_Tsunade's messanger said for you to meet with Tsunade first thing in the morning. I wanted you to have your rest. Breakfast is on the table. Don't be late for Tsunade's meeting._

_Love, Neji'_

Sakura smiled and went to dress in her clothes consisting of a pink mesh shirt and skirt, black bicycle shorts underneath and black gloves. She went into the kitchen to find the food, Neji promised her and she gobbled them down. After breakfast, she headed off towards the 5th Hokage's office.

She stopped in front of the red door that led to Tsunade's room. She opened it to find nobody there. She closed it and looked around, _' Maybe they went out to get something.'_ Sakura thought. She saw something move at the corner of her eye. She turned around and saw nothing. The next thing Sakura knew, she was knocked out. Before the darkness consumed her, Sakura saw her capture's face. " Sasuke.." Sakura whispered, falling limp.

Sasuke knew that if he had sent a message to Sakura from Tsunade, then she would come without questions asked. Sasuke carried Sakura back to his mansion on the other side of town, knowing exactly what to do with her. Neji went to Tsunade's office before he went on his mission, which was in 3 hours. He wanted to walk Sakura home from her meeting with the 5th Hokage. Neji met up with Tsunade at the front desk, he cocked his head to the side, a bit confused. " That was a fast meeting, did Sakura go home already?" Neji asked. Tsunade gave Neji a look like he was a disgusting bug. " Meeting? Nobody said there was a meeting today and what's this about Sakura? Why would she be here? I didn't call for her." Tsunade replied.

" This morning, you didn't send a messenger to our house??" Neji grounded out. Tsunade shook her head, " I didn't go out or send anyone today, right Shizune?" Tsunade asked. Shizune nodded. " Why? What's wrong Neji?" Shizune asked. " Someone kidnapped Sakura." Neji concluded. Shizune gasped and Tsunade didn't look worried at all, in fact she knew who would do such a thing to her student. " Who do we know that desperately wants Sakura enough to kidnap her?" Tsunade inquired out loud for the Hyuuga prodigy to hear. Neji ran off, in the direction of the Uchiha Mansion. Shizune looked cluelessly from the retreating prodigy to Tsunade.

Tsunade continued her way to the office, a confused Shizune followed. " Just what happened right now, Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked. " I just gave the boy a hint to finding Sakura. That was all. Don't tell me you didn't notice who would kidnap Sakura, Shizune. And here you're working for me. Maybe I should fire you." Tsunade joked sitting in her chair.

" Aieeee..." Shizune cried, dropping TonTon from her hands. The pig hit the floor and was knocked out like a light. " Uh, yes. I saw it, a mile away." Shizune stuttered, not wanting to get fired. Tsunade knew that Shizune hadn't got a clue, so she let her off.

Few miles west of the Hokage tower, Neji ran with Sakura in mind. Thoughts of Sakura and Sasuke together, and what Sasuke would be capable of doing, made him even more aware that he had to save Sakura fast!

Back at the Uchiha Mansion, Sasuke had carried her back to his home, and tied her up, knowing Sakura might have increased her ninja skills since his departure, so he didn't want any mistakes. Sakura opened her eyes, her vision was a bit blurry but then cleared. She was in a room of some sort, and the curtains were drawned closed, making the room dark. There was a familiar smell in the air, Sakura could've sworn she smelled it before, but a voice interrupt her thoughts and made her realize what the familiar smell was. " Uchiha, Sasuke." Sakura mumbled.

" Ah, I see you still remembered me, even though we met on difficult terms just the other day." Sasuke replied, stepping out of the shadows at the far corner of the room to Sakura's right. " How could I not forget you! You're the one who took my heart and stepped all over it!" Sakura spat and tried to punch the Uchiha in the face, but something kept her from doing that. She looked down to see ropes infused with Sasuke's chakra, wrapped around her. Sakura looked up and growled. Sasuke just smirked at his plan and stepped towards her. Sakura struggled with every step Sasuke took. She had to get out of here, Sakura could feel that this obsession of Sasuke's could lead into something dangerous.

_' Someone, anyone. Help!!'_ Sakura thought desperately, when she was pulled up into a sitting position and Sasuke's face was mere inches from hers. " So where's your knight in shining armor, huh? Oh wait, he's not coming because he has a mission today! Well, I guess that's just _too_ bad." Sasuke smirked, causing Sakura to growl at his statement and turned to the side to avoid looking at him. Sasuke roughly grabbed her chin so that she came face to face with him. " Look at me, when I'm speaking to you, Sakura!" Sasuke snapped. Sakura just spat at his face and she earned a slap in return, making her fall back onto the bed she occupied. Sasuke stood back up and wiped the saliva off his face with the back of his hand. His face contorted into a thing of anger, Sasuke advanced on her.

Neji ran through the thick forest to the entrance of the Uchiha mansion way south of his home. Only four more hours until he had to leave Konoha to start his mission, he hoped he could get Sakura out safetly from the hands of the Uchiha before then. 20 minutes later, he finally arrived at the Uchiha Mansion, with it's drawn curtains, Neji decided to use the Byakugan to see what was happening on the inside. He could definately sense Sasuke's chakra energy inside, but none of his Sakura. Neji cursed lightly before he settled himself in a tree, not far from the mansion. He would survey the area before he would continue his way inside.

Using his Byakugan again, Neji looked around at his surroundings to search likely for traps or enemies that could possibly have been hidden from him. When he could find none, he swiftly went over to the Uchiha Mansion and made his way inside through an open window, which happened to be the bathroom. It was now three hours left until his departure and he still didn't get Sakura to saftey yet. _' Sakura where are you?'_ Neji thought as he searched the rooms on the bottom floor, Sakura wasn't there in either of the rooms. His possible solution, was that she might be upstairs, that or the basement. He continued his way up the stairs, there was a weak floor borad in the middle of the stairs and Neji happened to step on it.

Sasuke didn't want to scare Sakura too much in case she started to dislike him. He was about to gag her _annoying _mouth, when he heard the stairs creak. " Someone's here." Sasuke whispered. He looked over to Sakura whose expression told him that she had noticed the noise too. She was about to make a sound when Sasuke gagged her with something, a cloth that had a familiar sweet scent to it. Sakura blacked out, Sasuke walked towards the door and opened an inch to see who had the nerve to sneak into Sasuke Uchiha's house.

Sasuke saw that it was the Hyuuga prodigy himself, inside his house no less. _' And he's come for his princess.'_ Sasuke thought smugly, when the Hyuuga Prodigy turned his back on Sasuke.He smirked when he closed the door to his room ever so slightly. _' He fell for my trap and so easily too. Sakura's made him soft over the years I have been gone.'_ Sasuke thought proudly as he looked over at the girls form. _' I owe all this to you, Sakura. I'll never give you back. NEVER.'_ Sasuke went to think of a plan for the Hyuuga prodigy when he was searching in the rooms for his Sakura.


	8. Rightfully Mines

After making a clone of his Sakura, Sasuke hauled her off to a nearby place and returned before the Hyuuga prodigy noticed anything. Neji finally came down to the final door, _' Hopefully, this is where she is.'_ Neji thought as he took a step forward. Behind the door, Sasuke was waiting for Neji to make his appearance and then, he would attack! Neji was prepared for anything. When he opened the door, his senses were on high alert. Neji walked into the room and spotted Sakura lying unconcious at the far corner on the room. He didn't think that it could be a clone of his Sakura.

He scanned the area first and swiftly made his way over to Sakura. Once he was by her side, a kunai was pressed against his throat. " Not another step, Hyuuga." a voice growled. Neji's eyes widen, _' How could I not sense his presence earlier?'_ Neji thought angrily.He quickly turned and kicked Sasuke in the stomach, but Sasuke avoided the attack. Neji picked up the Sakura clone and jumped out of the window. Sasuke stayed in the room for a few seconds and smirked. Then he went to chase after the Hyuuga, making Neji think that what he was holding in his arms, was the real Sakura Haruno.

Neji could still feel that Sasuke was pursuing him with great speed and was definately catching up to him. There was no area, within distance to keep Sakura safe while he fought with Sasuke. So instead, he kept on running away, scanning the area to find a place suitable to leave Sakura. Sasuke chased after Neji like the Sakura clone in Neji's arms was real and that Sasuke wanted her back. It was all according to his plan. Kill the Sakura clone and then Neji will be convinced that she was dead. Then he wouldn't be coming after Sasuke, looking for the real Sakura because then, everyone will know that Sakura Haruno had died.

Sasuke took out a shuriken from his pack and threw it at Neji's retreating back. Neji noticed this and dodged it as it came hurtling back at him like a boomerang. Neji dodged that one too, almost dropping Sakura in the process. He bit his lip and he tried to get away from Sasuke before the shuriken decided to make another go at him. Neji picked up speed and slipped into a tree as Sasuke flew past him, he smirked cradling Sakura in the crook of his arm and disappeared back to his house. When he arrived there Sakura, who was still in his arms puffed into smoke. Neji's flew wide with shock, _' A clone! That's why I was able to lose Sasuke so easily! And here I thought he really didn't know! Damn! Sasuke still has Sakura.'_ Neji thought angrily his hand clenched together into a fist.

Sitting in the living room, Neji planned out what to do when he decided to barge into the Uchiha's territory again. _' I can't very well ask people to help me. I have to do this all my own. I have to save Sakura by myself. With no help from anyone.'_ Neji concluded and he got up and went to take a shower. He then went to bed, still thinking about Sakura and how much better it would be if Sakura was right here with him now and not in the Uchiha's grasp. _' Sakura, wait for me until then. I'll come for you, I promise.'_ Neji thought, eyes heavy with sleep. " Sakura... wait for me..." Neji whispered as he fell asleep, dreaming about Sakura and what would happen if he didn't come to rescue her on time.

**Start of Dream**

_" Sakura, hold on!" Neji cried._

_Sakura turned to face him and rolled her eyes. " Why should I? I have Sasuke now. The man that I've always wanted to marry ever since I was little. If Sasuke loves me, then why shouldn't I love him? I don't need you anymore." Neji just stood there dumbstruck as the Uchiha who was standing next to the pink haired girl just smirked and hugged her closer._

_" I win, Hyuuga."_

**End of Dream**

Neji woke up in his room panting heavily and sweat rolled down his face. _' Sakura... No.'_ Neji thought sadly. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and buried his face in his hands. " Sasuke... It was all because of him that this has happened. Why did it take him that long to just figure out that Sakura was the love of his life?" Neji whispered, anger flowed through him. " Then, I wouldn't have this feeling for Sakura in the first place!"

Sasuke woke up to see that Sakura had woken up and was desperately trying to get out of her binds. Sasuke got up from his place on the floor and walked over to Sakura's twisting form and smirked. Sakura just growled back. " Sakura, Sakura. Tsk. When will you learn that I love you and I won't ever going to let you go." Sasuke remarked. Sakura turned away and growled some more.

" Oh yeah. The Hyuuga came to stop by." Sasuke added. Sakura quickly turned to the Uchiha, awaiting for more information about the Hyuuga prodigy. Sasuke just laughed. " But, I took care of him. I don't think he'll come by anytime soon." Sakura just growled at the information she obtained. Sasuke hated the way Sakura was now acting towards him. " I think the Hyuuga brainwashed you, Sakura. Where's your love for me? Surely, you didn't just throw them away?" Sasuke asked. Sakura still hadn't replied to him and not just because she was gagged. Sasuke yanked Sakura up to his eye level by her hair. Sakura winced a bit and turned her head so that she wasn't looking at him eye to eye. " Answer me, dammit!" Sasuke yelled. She still didn't respond and so he just threw her back onto the bed and walked out of the room. Sakura lay there and cried.


	9. A Clouded Mind, The Mission

That day, Neji left for his mission, but not before taking a walk to clear his head. Neji walked the streets of Konoha thinking about what to do to get back his Sakura. He couldn't live without her. That much he knew, being without her for a few minutes was torture enough, but Sakura spending time with Sasuke, it was like living Hell. _' I have to train some more if I want to get stronger and be able to beat Sasuke.'_ Neji thought as he bumped into Naruto. " … Neji." Naruto acknowledged him. " …" Neji just walked past him, not bothering to even look at him.

Naruto turned around in irritation. " You could at least say 'hi' once in a while! You don't have to act like Sasuke! After you and Sakura got together, I respected you. But now, look at you! And just where is Sakura?" Naruto yelled. Neji just stopped in his tracks, unable to respond to Naruto's question concerning his Sakura. " Well?" Naruto inquired. Neji continued on his way out of Konoha, finally starting on his mission.

Sakura opened her eyes, adjusting to the darkness. She groaned inwardly when Sakura noticed that she still wasn't saved from Sasuke's evil grasp. " Awake are you?" a voice said. Sakura growled knowing the all too familiar voice of her once crush. He now stood next to the bed, grinning at her. " Don't worry," Sasuke replied when he saw her squirming on the bed. " I won't do anything to you." Sasuke concluded, but that still didn't make Sakura stop her now thrashing movements. Sasuke was so irritated with her movements that he used his Mangekyo Sharingan to stop her and send her to an illusionary place. Sakura started screaming and Sasuke just smirked. He walked out of the room.

With Neji's mission, TenTen and Kiba had accompanied him, assigned by Tsunade herself. Every chance TenTen got, she would try to flirt with him. This annoyed the hell out of Neji, but never said anything. The mission was to protect a messenger from the Land of Fang, a place where one time Jiraiya's novel was mistakenly given to the feudal lord, and the war between the Land of Fang and the Land of Claw dispersed. The messenger was to bring a confidential document to Tsunade, but there were rogue ninjas from the Land of Water, trying to steal it.

Neji, TenTen and Kiba finally arrived at the Land of Fang a day later. They were now had to escort him back to Konoha and for Tsunade to get the document she needed. " Okay, keep a look out. We have to protect him and the document. Do not let any of them get it, got it?" Neji commanded. TentTen replied with a yes and Kiba just nodded. They all kept walking towards Konoha.


	10. Stolen Document! Focus!

With his mind on Sakura, he didn't notice that the enemies were now waiting for the right moment to ambush them. " NEJI! Watch out!" TenTen cried tackling him to the floor just as a dozen kunai whizzed passed them. ' How could I miss that?' Neji thought frantically using his Byakugan to locate the enemy's location. " Neji. What's wrong? Pay more attention or you'll get yourself killed!" TenTen cried. " Quiet, TenTen." Neji replied sternly, he quickly looked around at their surroundings. Kiba was protecting the messenger, using his nose as a sniffer to track the enemy's whereabouts.

After 30 minutes of pain and agony in Sakura's mind, she fell into a comatose state. Sasuke went to check up on her and smirked when she finally fell quiet. _' I like it quiet. Especially when Sakura shuts that mouth of hers.'_ Sasuke thought as he closed the door and went out for a walk.

Back in the forest a few miles from where Sasuke was strolling, Kiba, TenTen and Neji were fighting with their enemies all the while protecting their messenger. One of their enemies crept up right behind TenTen and the messenger, and then took the document right out of their hands! " Gasp!" the messenger whirled around and tried to take it back, but got a kunai embedded in his shoulder as a gift. The messenger fell down with a cry. TenTen striked back and missed, bending down to help their injured messenger.

" Are you alright?" TenTen asked. The messenger just groaned as TenTen pulled out the kunai and wished that Sakura was here, despite her anger towards the pink haired kunoichi, she needed Sakura's medical skills to get rid of the poison that now entered the messenger's body.

" Neji! Kiba! They got the document!" TenTen cried to her teammates who were currently fighting the enemies. " What?!" Neji cried, kicking his opponent in the gut before he rushed over to the enemy that was now running away with the document. He turned back and yelled, " TenTen, Kiba! Protect the messenger and finish them off!" He disappeared into brush.

Leaves and branches all whizzed by Neji as he used his Byakugan to scan the area of where his target might be. He found the enemy a mile north and headed towards him, wanting to take back what was theirs in the first place. He sped up some more, hopefully trying to catch up to him in case he might escape. Finally Neji caught up to him and threw a kunai. The target fell down, pulled out the kunai that embedded in his arm and leapt off again. Neji cursed lightly and followed him through the trees again.

Following close by, Neji devised a plan to lure his target in. He crept silently and followed his target all the way out of the forest and across a river. There, Neji attacked him and took the document back to his teammates. When he arrived where he last left his teammates, he found them alive. " Neji! You've got the document! Thank goodness." TenTen cried. Neji looked at the messenger and gave the document and continued on their way back to Konoha.

They finally arrived there few hours later. Tsunande collected the money from the messenger and he continued back home alone. Neji asked Tsunade when they were alone if she had heard anything more about what Sasuke would do to Sakura. Tsunade hadn't heard anything out of the ordinary, although Tsunade did saw Sasuke walking around today in the afternoon. Neji growled and walked out of the Hokage's office.

Neji decided to visit's Sasuke's mansion once again to see if he was still home. He arrived just outside the gates and sensed that Sasuke wasn't home so he snuck in and tried all the doors again. Upstairs, he used his Byakugan and searched the doors; there was one where only little chakra was seen. He guessed that it might be Sakura's chakra and Neji was right! She was in there. He quickly picked her up and was about to escape through the window when a low chuckle reached his ears. Neji quickly turned around to see the Uchiha leaning on the doorframe of the room.

" Sasuke…" Neji growled. Sasuke just smirked. " Just what are you doing with Sakura? Are you stealing her from me? A ninja such as yourself would stoop this low to steal other people's women?" Neji growled some more. " Speak for yourself! Sakura's mine! She was never yours in the first place!" Neji cried. Sasuke scoffed. " She was mine when she told me that she liked me."

" You didn't even like her then! How do I know if you aren't just using her?" Neji said. " I can change my mind, can't I? I realize that I love her now." Sasuke said. Neji was so mad, but with Sakura in his hands, he didn't want to let her go. Not even for the Uchiha, who has finally realized that he loved the pink haired beauty.


	11. Time To Decide! It's Now Or Never!

Neji jumped out of the Uchiha mansion and back to Tsunade's office, with no chase from Sasuke. _' I doubt the Uchiha would give up that easily.'_ Neji thought as he waited outside of Tsunade's office. " HEY NEJI!" a voice cried. The number one knucklehead ninja ran down the halls waving his hands around. " Great." Neji mumbled. Naruto stopped in front of him and asked if Sakura was in with Tsunade, Neji didn't respond. " Well? Is Sakura in there or not? I want to ask her something. It's very important." Naruto said. " Yes, she's in there, Naruto. Now be quiet." Neji replied sternly.

" Why should I be quiet? If Sakura's in there, then I want to see her!" Naruto cried. Naruto tried to get into the room but Neji prevented him from entering. " WHY!!" Naruto cried. The door of Tsunade's office opened and revealed the 5th Hokage herself. " Why are you making so much noise in the morning, Naruto? Be quiet will you? I got a patient in there." Tsunade said. " Patient? Who? Is Sakura treating him?" Naruto asked, peeking over Tsunade's shoulder to get a look inside.

" No." Tsunade said and closed the door behind her, walking away. " Ahhh…" Naruto cried out, frustrated with people hiding something behind his back. Back inside the room, Sakura was conscious and looked around at her surroundings. _' I'm at the Konoha Hospital. What did Sasuke use on me?'_ Sakura thought as she put her hand on her forehead.

" You're awake are you? How are you feeling? Tsunade said that you'll get out of bed in a matter of weeks, depending how much Sasuke's jutsu had affected you." Neji said. Sakura looked down, " Oh I see. Did you save me?" Sakura asked. " Of course, you wouldn't be here without me." Neji replied. " … Um, thanks Neji." Sakura said. " Hn. When I see the Uchiha again, I'll be sure to make him pay. I promise you, Sakura." Neji said. " No!" Sakura cried, a little too quickly.

Neji looked at her confused, " Sakura?" Sakura quickly looked down at her hands that were now in her lap. " Sorry…" Sakura replied, " But I need some time alone." Neji hesitated and nodded, Sakura really needed sometime, right after what had happened to her. " Of course, anything Sakura." Neji replied and left the room.

Neji walked on home, wanting a word with the Uchiha. He arrived at the Uchiha mansion in 30 minutes tops. From the looks of it, the Uchiha wasn't home at the moment. In fact, he had just came back from talking with Naruto and was at Sakura's hospital room in that exact moment, Neji had left the Uchiha mansion grounds.

In Room 205, Sakura was trying to rest, when a chuckle disturbed her thoughts. The same chuckle from before, Sakura's eyes widen in shock and quickly scan the room and laid on the Uchiha. Sakura sat up in bed and whimpered for a bit, afraid of what was going to happen; afraid of the nightmare she had experience from Sasuke's new jutsu the night before. " S-Sasuke…" Sakura replied with a shaky breath.

" I see my Mangeyko Sharingan has got you scared out of your mind." Sasuke smirked. Sakura just shivered with terror, the button was just a few inches of her fingers and yet, she was afraid to even call for help. " But don't worry, I'll take care of you. For now, I'll let you go. You'll eventually come back for me. I know it. You still have feelings for me." Sasuke said. " Never!" Sakura cried. Sasuke just laughed and disappeared out of the window.

" Never…" Sakura whispered as she brought the comforter up to her chin. " Never…" Sakura whispered again.


	12. Their Fate Hangs In The Balance

" Okay, Sakura. Time for your shot…" Tsunade replied, when she saw her pale pupil, shaking from head to toe, Tsunade quickly went to her side. " Sakura? What's wrong?" Sakura was shaken out of her consciousness and looked at her mentor, Tsunade. " Oh! It's nothing. I'm ready to take my shot." Sakura replied quietly. Tsunade nodded and began prepping for the shot. Sakura tuned out for a bit, but a pinch in the arm brought her back to reality.

Instead of leaving, Tsunade faced her patient. " Sakura. What's wrong? You can tell me." Tsunade soothed the shaken girl. " S-Sasuke. He came a few minutes ago." Sakura replied. " WHAT!" Tsunade replied. " No, No… It's okay. He didn't do anything this time. He let me go. He wants me to come to a decision, Tsunade-sama. He wants me to choose him over Neji. What should I do, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked. " I really don't know, Sakura. It's your decision not mines. But I do hope that what you decide is the correct one. I trust in you to make the right one. " Tsunade said as she left the room.

Sakura sighed and settled herself into the pillows, trying to get some sleep. But before she could, the door burst open and in came Naruto Uzumaki. " Sakura! There you are!" Sakura just groaned at the sight of his hyper ness. " Naruto, I don't have time for this. I'm tired. If you need something, do it and get out. Please." Sakura replied sternly. " Augh! All right, all right. I came here to see you, Sakura. Who did this to you? Grandma Tsunade didn't tell me." Naruto cried. " It's best if you didn't know. Now can you leave?" Sakura said. " Fine!" then the number one hyperactive ninja left the room, giving the pink haired girl some rest.

Neji waited at home, he was worried that he hasn't seen the last of the Uchiha. Sasuke was now at home, waiting for the chance to steal Sakura away from Neji again. " You will come back to me. I know it." Sasuke said as he fingered the photo they all took when they were genins. " All mine." Sasuke smirked. Sakura felt a chill in the hospital room. She got up and peeked outside her room, dimly lit hallways a shadow far down in the other corridor slipped past and she was on high alert.

Sakura scanned the hallways again and followed the shadow; it led her into a different hallway. ' _Got to be cautious about this.'_ Sakura thought, biting her lip. " Sakura?" a voice questioned. Sakura was scared out of her mind and threw the kunai that was in her hand at the intruder. She saw that it was just Kakashi sensei. " W-What are you doing here, sensei?" Sakura asked after a moment of breath. " I was just on my way to visit someone. What are you doing out of bed at this time of night?" Kakashi asked. "N-Nothing." Sakura replied shakily. " All right, now get to bed." Kakashi ushered her back to her room. He closed the door and then his feature disappeared and was replaced with none other than the Uchiha. "Hn." Sasuke smirked and continued on his way home.

Sakura was just about go to sleep, when the door to her room opened and in came Kakashi-sensei. " K-Kakashi-sensei, finished visiting that someone yet?" Sakura asked. " I think Itachi's mangyekyo sharingan did a number on you, Sakura. I just arrived." Kakashi said. Sakura was bewildered. '_Just came? But then who's…_' Sakura thought. She looked at the Kakashi who in front of her with curiosity. " Are you really Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked. " Of course. What's wrong? Is there someone else in the hospital with you?" Kakashi asked alarmed. '_Ok. This is Kakashi-sensei, but then who was the other one before? Naruto? No. Sasuke? __**Gasp**__! Sasuke!'_ Sakura thought. She paled at the thought of Sasuke Uchiha being close to her.

Sakura shivered and Kakashi noticed it quickly. " Is something wrong, Sakura?" " N-Nothing. I just want to sleep." Sakura replied shakily. Kakashi nodded and left the room, leaving Sakura to sleep. Kakashi went home after that. Sasuke still roamed the hospital, as night security. He checked every room and then went into Sakura's; Sakura was sleeping soundly. A quick search showed him that no one was in the room, Sasuke was about to carry her off, when she mumbled, " Neji, I love you. Please don't leave me…" That angered the Uchiha and so he stole her that night, no one noticed.


	13. Lost Again

The next morning, Neji awoke early wanting to see Sakura at the hospital, when they released her. But when he got there, there was a commotion. Nurses were running everywhere, screaming and whispering to one another that someone was missing! He went up to one of the nurses that quickly passed by him. " What's wrong? What happened?" " S-Sakura. She's disappeared. Mr. Hyuga, I'm sorry." The nurse cried and she hurried off.

Neji almost stumbled. '_ Sakura? Taken away again? That Uchiha's gotten on my last nerve._' Neji thought as he stormed out of the hospital. Up in the Hokage tower, Tsunade was nervous and frustrated with the fact that the Uchiha was behind this kidnapping of her pupil. " That brat Uchiha, he can really be a handful." Tsunade whispered angrily as she went back down to the hospital to calm things down.

Back at the Uchiha mansion, Sakura was fully awake and seeing the all too familiar surroundings. '_ Damn it! Stolen again!_' Sakura thought angrily. The Uchiha was nowhere in sight. She struggled with her bindings and in came the Uchiha himself. She growled through the cloth in her mouth. Sasuke just smirked and walked towards the girl sitting on his bed. " You know, I think it's time for me to do things my way." Sasuke said. Sakura's eyes just widen at the thought.

When all the Jounins heard the news of Sakura, and that Sasuke was behind the kidnapping, Naruto went into a rage. " That Sasuke teme. What will he gain by stealing Sakura?" Naruto cried. " Maybe, Sasuke finally realize that he loves Sakura?" Shikamaru said. " Tch. Only now, he has realized it? That guy…" Naruto cried. " Now, Naruto. There's nothing we can do, but to bring Sakura back from the clutches of the Uchiha." Lee said. " Easy for you to say. Sakura was taken twice! What he's going to do with her, I don't know. But I'm going to rescue Sakura before that baka tries anything to her." Naruto replied exiting Tsunade's office. All the jounins looked down and left also, thinking of a plan to bring Sakura back.

Back at the Uchiha mansion, Sasuke agreed to take off the cloth that was in the pink haired girl's mouth. " Why are you doing this, Sasuke?" Sakura asked quietly. " It's none of your business woman!" Sasuke cried. " You never loved me before, and now after getting revenge on Orochimaru and your brother, you decided that it is me, who you have loved? That doesn't make sense to me, Sasuke." Sakura said. " You just don't understand, Sakura. No one does." Sasuke sighed, walking to the far corner of the room. " Then explain it, so I can understand." Sakura replied. " Never mind." Sasuke said as he left the room, letting Sakura to think things over for a bit.

Downstairs, the Uchiha just sighed as he sat in a chair in the dining room. ' _You just don't understand, Sakura. I just couldn't let my feelings get the best of me. I had to concentrate solely on my revenge against Itachi. If I let my feelings for you, overpower me, then I wouldn't be able to defeat him like I did. Now, my revenge is done and I can tell you of my feelings that I have tossed aside so long ago. That I really like you, Sakura._' Sasuke thought painfully. He got up from his seat and decided to make lunch, he didn't want his Sakura to go hungry.

Back upstairs, Sakura thought a lot about her feelings for Sasuke, just to find out that she no longer have any for the Uchiha boy. Sakura sighed, '_ What's he going to do when he finds out that I have no feelings for him anymore?_' Sakura thought. A knock on the door scared her out of her thoughts. It was the Uchiha. " Here, lunch. I don't want you to go hungry on me." Sasuke said with his expressionless face. She just sat there as he lay down the tray in front of her. She just stared at it. " It's not poisonous, if that's what you're thinking." Sasuke said.

" Yes, that is what I was thinking, Uchiha. Why do you keep doing this? For what purpose? " Sakura asked. Sasuke just left the room. " He doesn't care about me. He never did. He just did this to show off in front of Neji." Sakura retorted at the door.

" We have to do something, Tsunade-sama! Sakura is… She is…" Neji tried to explain, but the Hokage already knew of the situation. " I know, Neji. The jounins are looking for her as we speak." Tsunade replied. " She's at the Uchiha's mansion! There's no place he would take her than within the comfort of his compound." Neji said. The Hokage just sighed again, " We will. Don't worry, Neji. She'll be brought back. I promise." Neji just stormed off to the Uchiha mansion.

Up in the trees, Kakashi was surveying the area using his Sharingan and found multiple traps, when he heard someone coming into the compound. He found that it was Neji Hyuga. " Kuso!" Kakashi cried under his breath. But he couldn't prevent Neji from walking into the mansion; without getting blown to bits or stabbed to death, he had his Byakugan on. Sasuke sensed someone coming in and felt that it might be the Hyuga again and it was Neji, with the same level of chakra as always.

Sasuke met the Hyuga when Neji came sneaking in again. " Hm, do you really think you can come and go as you please? I mean a ninja such as yourself would come sneaking into your ally's house for what? Just to take back what was mine in the first place?" Sasuke replied. " As I told you before, she's not yours. Sakura confirmed that very well. Or did you not listen?" Neji growled. " I did, in fact. But I just can't understand why Sakura of all people would choose you? I thought you and TenTen were meant to be? Oh, I guess I was wrong. But I think you should consider her feelings for you." Sasuke said. " Well, I think you should take your own advice too. Because as I said, Sakura made it very clear to you, that she has no feelings for you whatsoever." Neji replied back. " Hmm… Let's see about that."

Outside of the Uchiha mansion, Kakashi and the other jounins began to head inside the mansion to retrieve Sakura to finish their mission. Once, they found where Sakura was held captive, they brought her back to the tower. Downstairs, Neji and Sasuke still didn't notice what was happening upstairs; instead they started their own fight. Sasuke brought out his chidori and neji just used his byakugan and his gentle fist. Then the fight between the Uchiha and Hyuga began.


	14. The Fight

The chidori crackled, the gentle fist poised, both the Uchiha and the Hyuga charged at each other. Sasuke aimed straight for the Hyuga, but with Neji's 360-degree vision, Neji dodged it by stepping to the side a bit and pushed his palm against the Uchiha's chest, striking few of his chakra points. The amount of chakra used for his chidori, drained a bit from the Uchiha.

_**Flashback**_

" _What happens if I used the chidori more than twice?" Sasuke asked._

" _At your state, you can only be able to produce two chidori a day. But if you force any more chakra out, not only will the jutsu not work, but the amount of chakra drained from your body could kill you." Kakashi replied._

_**End of Flashback**_

' _For Sakura, I'd do anything to make her mine, even die._' Sasuke thought as pain shot through him. Neji looked over at his opponent, who was trying to maintain his balance and not double over. Again, Neji charged, hoping to aim for more of the 361-chakra points found on the body. Sasuke saw Neji charging at him and Sasuke dodged them and quickly made some hand signs, " Fireball Jutsu!" Neji, with most of his chakra avoided them easily, but then a kunai came straight at him and Neji dodged it, but not in time, for the kunai had a paper bomb attached to it. The paper bomb exploded, catching Neji on the arm. Falling down in pain, Neji clutched his injured arm.

Sasuke stood towering over the Hyuga, his eyes had changed into the sharingan. ' _He saw through the plan and found a way where I would be defenseless._' Neji thought, biting his lip. " Sakura is mine, Hyuga. You're not going to have her." Sasuke said. " What does Sakura have to say to this?" Hyuga replied. " That is none of your concern, Hyuga." Sasuke said. " She said that she didn't want to be with you. Right?" Hyuga smirked. Sasuke grew angry and punched him in the face. " Shut up! Sakura is mine and you can't have her!" Sasuke cried. Spitting to the side, Hyuga looked back up to the eyes of the Uchiha. " She was never yours in the first place, Uchiha! I have told you countless times, hell, even Sakura told you herself. She does not want you and I don't want you ending up with her." Neji said getting up in a standing position in front of the Uchiha.

" Well, I'm not giving her to you." Sasuke replied. " You don't have to. I came here to take her back. I don't need your permission to take her." Neji said. " Well then, I'll just have to kill you in order to take back what's mine." Sasuke snarled. " I don't go down that easily." Neji replied. The battle between the Hyuga and the Uchiha started again. By the end of the second part of the battle, both were tired, both were injured and both didn't know that Sakura was in the safe hands of the ANBU.

Back in the Konoha hospital, ANBU black ops were around every corner. Naruto was assigned to guard Sakura's room at all times. Sitting in the chair, Naruto looked over to where the pink haired girl was sleeping soundly. " Sakura… Just make up your mind already. Which one do you choose? Is it the Uchiha? Or will it be the Hyuga? Choose Sakura and this whole thing will be over. Hopefully." Naruto whispered.

Tsunade was up in her office wondering if the two prodigies were still battling it out. She sent some ANBU black ops over to the Uchiha mansion to see if anybody survived, they came back an hour later to report that they brought both the Uchiha and the Hyuga in for treatment. " Once they're both treated, bring them directly to me. I want to get to the bottom of this once and for all. Then, Sakura could be able to live peacefully with the person she wants most. I just hope she picks the right one." Tsunade told the ANBU black ops. " RIGHT!" they all said and disappeared off.

Sakura awoke and the first thing she noticed was that she was back in the hospital. " Sakura!" a voice cried. She looked over the room and found Naruto. " Naruto. What are you doing here?" Sakura said. " Watching over you. In case Sasuke-teme tries to pull a fast one. But he won't be for a while because he's getting treated along with Neji. Tsk. Make up your mind Sakura and end this." Naruto cried. Sakura looked down in her lap, silence filled the room.

" Please. I don't want to see you go through this after you've been so happy these past few years. " Naruto concluded. " Where is Neji's room? I want to see him right now." Sakura said. Naruto shook his head. " NO. You still need your rest." Naruto argued. " All right. Later I'll see him." Sakura said and Naruto agreed.

After getting treated, Neji was to report to Tsunade's office. When he entered, he saw the Uchiha there. Growling, he wondered why he was here in the office and not in some mental hospital. " Sit down, Neji. We've got things to discuss." Tsunade replied gesturing to the seat in front of her and next to the Uchiha. Neji sat down and Tsunade went right onto business.

" Sasuke, Uchiha. You know very well that you're a traitor of this village and I as the Hokage am willing to let you stay in this village. But to kidnap my student for your personal gain, that's just overboard. I've heard this story from Sakura herself, of how you abandoned her on a park bench and leave to join Orochimaru. I mean, she even confessed her love for you and yet you just left her there. What kind of shinobi are you to abandon our teammate like that?" Tsunade barked.

Sasuke just replied, " It's none of your concern." Tsunade's hand slammed down on the desk, papers were sent fluttering to the ground. " None of my concern?! Have you forgotten that I am Hokage and that it is my responsibility to know what's going on in this village so I can do something to fix it or make it better!" Tsunade said. " Yes, but personal stuff, you're suppose to know about? I don't think that it fits in your category." Sasuke replied smugly.

Just hearing Sasuke's attitude made the Hyuga's blood boil. ' _How dare he talk to the Hokage like that? Just because he hasn't been here when she became Hokage doesn't mean to badmouth her._' Neji thought angrily. " You got a lot of guts talking to me like that. Fine. I heard enough out of you. ANBU! Take Sasuke Uchiha and lock him up for the moment, I'll see him later for his punishment." Tsunade replied. Getting up in his seat, the Uchiha shot Neji one last look before he was escorted out by two ANBUs.

" Sorry about that Neji." Tsunade replied, calming down. " It's okay. What did you want to talk to me about Tsunade?" Neji asked. " I think you know what I'm going to talk about." Tsunade replied. " Sakura." Neji answered. Tsunade just nodded and sighed heavily. " I want you to make Sakura clear of her feelings. Please. It's tearing me up inside to know that Sakura is going through all this just because her old crush came back to tell her that he finally has feelings for her." Tsunade said. Neji nodded. " I understand." Neji replied before leaving back to his room.

Few hours resting up in his room, there was a knock on the door and it opened. " Neji?" someone said. Neji sat up on his bed and the figure came into the room. " Sakura. Are you sure you can stand?" Neji asked. " Yes. I wanted to see you." Sakura cried. " I wanted to see you too, Sakura." Neji said enveloping the pink haired girl into his arms. Sakura let the tears flow freely, " I was so scared! When he used his Mangekyo Jutsu on me, I was so scared!" Sakura cried, desperately hanging on to him.

" He used that jutsu on you?" Neji cried, angry that Sasuke would dare use that dangerous jutsu on her. Sakura nodded. Getting up, Neji headed for the door. " Wait! No, please!" Sakura cried after him. " No! Now, that I know he used that I'm not going to go easy on him anymore. He deserves to die!" Neji cried. Sakura stood in front of him. " No, please! I'm okay aren't I?" Sakura said. " Yes, but-" Neji cried. " No. Please, Neji?" Sakura pleaded. Sighing, he gave in. " All right. I won't touch him. Promise. But please tell me this. Who do you love, Sakura?" Neji asked, staring right through her soul. Sakura looked down. " I love…" Sakura replied, but then her teacher, Kakashi sensei appeared. " Sakura. You know very well that you can't get up right now. Off to your room." " All right. Bye." Sakura said and she left to her room where Naruto was knocked out.


	15. I Love Only You

Naruto woke up to find that he was back in the comforts of his apartment. Remembering that he was supposed to guard Sakura's room, he rushed back to Konoha Hospital to find that Kakashi sensei had taken his place. " Kakashi Sensei!!" Naruto cried. " W-What are you doing here?" Naruto asked. Kakashi let his eyes drift off of his Icha Icha Paradise book for a moment and answered the orange shinobi, " You very well can't guard her while being unconscious, now can you? So I decided to take your place until you woke up." Kakashi said simply returning back to his book.

" Unconcious?" Naruto wondered. Then he remembered what had happened.

_**Flashback**_

" _Where is Neji's room? I want to see him right now." Sakura said. Naruto shook his head. " NO. You still need your rest." Naruto argued. " All right. Later I'll see him." Sakura said and Naruto agreed. Once Naruto's back was turned, Sakura swiftly went behind him and knocked him out. Naruto opened his eyes just a little, to see Sakura walking out of the room. Then he was out like a light._

_**End of Flashback**_

' _Ouch._' Naruto thought rubbing his sore neck. " So are you better now, Naruto or do you want to rest some more? I am willing to take your place for the day." Kakashi suggested. Naruto thought about it. He was hungry; maybe he should take the day off. " Okay, if you're willing, then yeah. I'll take the day off today. Thanks Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto cried running out of the room and through the hallways to the exit. Then Naruto ran straight to Ichiraku Ramen's shop.

Kakashi's form poofed and Neji replaced him on the seat. Sakura woke up and sat in her bed. " Sorry for making you do that, Neji." Sakura replied sheepishly. " No problem. So do you know when they're going to release you?" Neji asked. " Yeah, next week at the least. So I hear you're being let go today." Sakura pouted. Neji came forward and sat next to her on the bed, he ruffled her pink tresses and replied, " Don't worry. I'll come visit you ever single day."

Sakura nodded, " I feel bad for you telling Naruto to take the day off." " Don't worry about it. He thinks it was Kakashi who had told him. Not you." Neji said. " Yeah, we sure fooled him." Sakura said. Then Neji became quiet. Sakura looked into his face, " What's wrong Neji?" " You didn't answer my question. Who do you love, Sakura?" Neji asked, face serious. Sakura looked down, uneasy and cleared her throat. " I love… I love…" Sakura replied, but she just couldn't say it out. " I'm sorry. But please let me think about it." Sakura asked. " Does that mean, you still have feelings for the Uchiha?" Neji asked. Sakura didn't answer. Sighing, Neji got up and left the room.

Gripping the sheets, tears fell down her cheek. " I love you, Neji." Sakura whispered. Outside, Neji wondered what Sakura would choose. ' _Would she choose her long time crush or her boyfriend of two years?_' Neji thought. The wind tossed his hair and replied, " I just hope that in the end, she chooses me."

" Oh boy, oh boy! I love ramen!" Naruto cried, settling himself in a seat and dug into his 3rd bowl of ramen for the day. That night, Naruto slept peacefully in his apartment without the thought of guarding Sakura. Nor the fact that the Uchiha might try to take her away again, after all, Sasuke was locked up. Neji had come back to his girlfriend's hospital room to find that she indeed still there. He was happy and watched over her as she slept like a baby.

In his prison cell, the Uchiha just stared up at the ceiling, thinking how he had gotten himself into this situation, when he only came back to claim what was his. " It's like, I'm doing something wrong." Sasuke replied scornfully. He heard footsteps coming his way and stood up, alert. It was just an ANBU, " Tsunade's here to see you, Uchiha. Come with me." The ANBU replied taking him into a spare room where the 5th Hokage was sitting there, waiting with her assistant, Shizune.

Sasuke sat in the seat opposite of the Hokage and laid back. " Here to lecture me some more?" Sasuke replied smugly. Eyes hard Tsunade smirked. " No, in fact. I want to hear your side of the story." Tsunade said. " What's there to tell? Everyone knows what I did. Why do you need my opinion?" Sasuke asked. Frustrated, with the Uchiha brat, Tsunade let the anger get the better of her and smashed the desk in front of them. Sasuke wasn't fazed; instead he kept on his straight face.

" You know, if you weren't from this village, I'd probably kill you right now." Tsunade replied. " Really? Then why don't you report me as a traitor of this village? That way, you can get your wish." Sasuke replied, eyes dancing mischievously. Tsunade grew angrier. " Lady Tsunade," Shizune replied trying to calm the Hokage down. Tsunade sighed. " I don't have time to deal with this now. I'll talk to him tomorrow." Then the 5th Hokage left the room.

Shizune took one look at the Uchiha and replied to the ANBU, " Get him back to his cell." Then left the room also. The ANBU nodded and took the Uchiha back to his cell. The next morning, Sakura woke up to find that Neji was sleeping soundly on the chair next to the door and smiled reassuringly. She got out of bed and walked over to the sleeping Hyuga Heir and kneeled down to his height and peered up into his face. His eyes suddenly opened and scared the pink haired girl, she landed on her behind and Neji could see straight up her…

Blushing, she quickly stood up. " PERVERT!" Sakura cried. Neji's cheeks were stained with pink and looked to the side. " Am not." Neji replied. " Are too!" Sakura retorted. Neji walked over to the girl and enveloped her into a hug. " I love you, Sakura." Neji replied into her hair. Sakura was shocked, eyes softening, she replied, " I love you too, Neji. Always and forever."


	16. A Visit To Cell 429

About a week later, Sakura was released and went back to her hospital duties; one of her duties was to take care of Cell 429. Sakura didn't know who the prisoner was, but Tsunade made sure to tell her to take extreme care when going there. She nodded and left on her way. Shizune turned around at Tsunade, shock written on her face. " Don't tell me you sent Sakura to HIS cell?" Shizune cried. " Yes. I did, Shizune. I want to see how much Sakura can take. I want to see if she has gotten over him, as she said she was." Tsunade replied.

" But what happens when Sakura finds out that she has to take care of the traitor?" Shizune asked. " Then I'll deal with it then." Tsunade replied getting up from her seat behind the desk. " Anyway, I'm meeting some Board to discuss about Sasuke Uchiha's punishment." " Okay." Shizune said following her out of the office.

Sakura walked down the corriders where cells upon cells full of traitors, full of criminals that roamed Konoha village, reaching out, asking for help. Sakura kept her demeanor in check and headed for her target: Cell 429. When she reached it, Sakura didn't bother to see who it was, instead she replied, " Here is your breakfast for today…" She looked up to see those familiar onyx eyes. Frozen on the spot, Sakura almost dropped the plate of food held in her hands.

" S-Sasuke." Sakura replied, shocked. Sasuke walked up to the edge of his cell, where the only thing separating him from his prize were the metal bars infused with chakra, which made it hard for any shinobi to get out of. Sakura immediately slid the tray into the cell, wanting to leave his presence, but Sasuke didn't want her to do that. " Sakura." Sasuke spoke. Sakura stopped. " Get me out and we can be together, like you wanted us to be." Sasuke said, a little pleading in his voice.

A part of Sakura wanted to take Sasuke back, but the other part of her wanted to remain with Neji forever, like she had promised; but seeing the Uchiha, made her decision again, more difficult. Biting her lip, Sakura ran from the cell and back upstairs where patients were waiting their turn for their checkup. Panting hard, Sakura leaned on the wall for support. A lady passed her by and asked if she was all right. Sakura waved it off and began heading for Tsunade's office.

Sakura found out that both Tsunade and Shizune were at a meeting with the Board of Konoha. She sighed and went back to her hospital duties until Tsunade was back. All the while, thinking about why the 5th Hokage had sent her. HER, of all people to take care of the Uchiha's cell. " I just don't get it. Does Tsunade-sama really want me to reconsider my feelings for the Uchiha?" Sakura whispered to herself.

After her lunch break, Sakura walked back up to Tsunade's office and confronted her about the issue. " What is it, Sakura? Trouble in the hospital?" Tsunade asked. " No. I was just wondering why you would put me in charge of taking care of Uchiha's cell? There are other nurses available for the job, but why me?" Sakura asked. Tsunade leaned forward in her chair and replied hesitantly, " I just want to see if you can handle the situation given to you, whether or not you like the person. Just a self-lesson. That's all." Burning with anger, Sakura left the room. " Self lesson? My butt." Sakura grumbled.

Sasuke thought about earlier that day, where he got to see Sakura. He was glad she was doing all right, after she got the full hit of the Mangekyo Sharingan. He didn't mean to do it, but it was the only way to shut up the pink kunoichi. Of course he regretted it, because he was in love with her. But after the meeting with him this morning, Sakura looked terrified, instead of being all fan girl wise around him. That kind of sadden him just a bit, Sasuke used to be around a hyper side instead of the opposite and it was new to him. So new, in fact that he couldn't help but react with a more forceful reaction to claim her as his.

' _Has she really gotten over me? In just three years?_' Sasuke thought looking up at the ceiling. " I guess she has changed a lot over the years. Especially when it was my fault that I kept my distance from her and now she is trying to keep a distance with me." Sighing, Sasuke turned to his side, " It's not fair."

' _**Not fair? Have you seen how you acted towards Sakura 3 years ago? You've been nothing but hurting her.**_' His inner told him. Sasuke just ignored the voice inside his head and tried to get some sleep. But before he could, the guard outside his cell barked at him. " Get up, Uchiha! Tsunade wants to have a word with you." Grunting in displeasure, Sasuke got up and was accompanied to the 5th Hokage's office.

Sakura was told she had to go to Tsunade's office for a bit, unbeknownst to her, a certain Uchiha was supposed to meet there too. Sasuke and Sakura came just in time when they both met each other outside of the office. Shocked, Sakura asked why he was out of his cell. " Don't tell me, you broke out of it?" Sakura asked. Sasuke just smirked. " Why yes, I did. Are you going to do something about it?" Sasuke said. Sakura held her breath in, when Shizune came out and escorted them both in to meet Tsunade.


	17. Never Again, Will I Fall In Love

Sitting down in the two unoccupied seats, Sakura tried hard not to notice that Sasuke was still looking over at her. Tsunade saw that and decided to break the tension in the room between the two former teammates. "… The reason that I called you here today is to hear both sides of the story, straight from your mouths." Tsunade explained. " Okayyy…" Sasuke said. " So what do you want to hear from us?" Sakura fidgeted a bit.

" Everything, from the beginning of when the Uchiha left Konoha." Tsunade replied. They did, they told their side of the story and Sakura was shocked to hear that Sasuke had regretted every minute from the day he left her out on the cold bench to the situation now. ' _Sasuke-kun…_' Sakura thought, her eyes lingering on the Uchiha sitting next to her. ' _Now I feel bad. He loves me, he really did._' Sakura thought looking down into her lap.

Sasuke with him being put on the spot, he thought that Tsunade and especially Sakura should know the truth about everything that was going on in his mind. So he told them both the most cherished thing that he had been denying all this time and to see Sakura shedding tears, he knew that Sakura wouldn't let him go after hearing that. When Sakura looked up at the Uchiha, tears were in her eyes, but the expression on her face said otherwise. " So you left me on the bench just because you can't face the fact that you can't protect me when it comes to defeating your brother and Orochimaru? I underestimated you, Sasuke. I really do. I really loved you! I even confessed my feelings! Why couldn't you at least tell me that you loved me too and to tell me to wait for you, instead of being the cold bastard that you are and telling me that I'm annoying! How am I supposed to know that you had feelings for me all this time?! Tell me, Uchiha! Tell me!!" Sakura cried, now towering over the blank Uchiha. Tsunade stood up, " Sakura sit down."

" No! Not unless the Uchiha tells me the reason how I was supposed to know that he had feelings for me…" Sakura said, emerald eyes glaring at the Uchiha next to her. " I just didn't want my feelings to overcome me, until I got what I wanted. I wanted to keep you at a distance where, I could come back. I didn't know that I would be too late. I thought that with you in love with me, you would wait until I come back." Sasuke replied, emotionless. Scoffing, Sakura crossed her arms across her chest and sat down.

" There, now hearing both sides, I'm guessing that both of you were at fault." Tsunade stated. Jumping out of her seat quickly, Sakura crieed, " WHAT?!" " Sakura." Tsunade replied sternly. Sakura sat back down. " Like I said. Now, the only thing to get to the bottom of this would be a compromise between you two." Tsunade said. Both jounins quieted, thinking if they should agree or not.

" I'll agree to this… only if Sakura agrees." Sasuke said after a moment of silence. Mouth open in shock, Sakura looked over at the Uchiha. " What kind of answer is that?" Sakura cried. Shrugging, Sasuke continued to look around the room. " So I guess, this compromise is based on your decision, Sakura. So I suggest you answer wisely." Tsunade said looking over at her pupil. Sakura with pressure on her mind said the only thing that was on her mind. " Yes, I want to compromise with the Uchiha." Sakura said. " As I." Sasuke replied a second later. " Great. Now this is settled, I hope that you, Uchiha won't bother Sakura anymore and that you are free from the cell without punishment." Tsunade replied dismissing the Uchiha. " Thank you." Sasuke replied and left the office.

Sakura, still composed in her world, snapped out of it to find that the Uchiha wasn't there next to her. Sighing, she looked up at her mentor, " Tsunade-sama? Did I make the right decision?" Sakura asked. " I don't know, Sakura." Tsunade replied, " I don't know." " Tsunade-sama? May I take a break today?" Sakura asked getting up from her seat. Tsunade nodded, knowing that today was indeed a long, stressful day for her. Sakura thanked her and disappeared.

That night, Neji found Sakura home early, walking over to their bed he found that she was sleeping and dry tears were evident on her face. ' _Sakura… I don't know what happened between you and the Uchiha. But know this, I'm always right next to you._' Neji thought, staring at Sakura's face.

After the incident in the 5th Hokage's office, Sasuke followed through with his promise and never followed Sakura. He watched afar as he saw Sakura and Neji finally said their wedding vows. Feeling a bit of jealousy, Sasuke turned his view from the pink haired kunoichi. '_ I just wished I could've confessed my feelings a bit sooner. Perhaps then, I wouldn't be in this predicament and Sakura would be rightfully mine. But as fate would have it, Sakura is in another man's arms._' Sasuke thought ruefully.

Sasuke went through the wedding as a man. After that day, he dedicated himself to training and never again distracted by anyone. Since Sakura was not in the way, Ino tried to make Sasuke see that she was the one for him. He ignored her like always and never looked twice at any other girls. The only one that had caught his heart, was taken by another. He vowed that since he had agreed not to see Sakura, that he shouldn't see other girls as well. Overall, he vowed to not fall in love anymore.

**OWARI**


End file.
